The present invention relates to a device, program, and method for creating a photographing plan. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device, program, and method for creating a photographing plan to photograph a change in a traveling body or fixed body on the surface of the ground from a flying object.
Patent document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-061216) discloses a photographing plan creation system for automatically crating an effective photographing plan by automatically creating a photographing plan for a device for photographing along a predetermined fixed route so that the number of unallocated objects to be photographed is the minimum, to reduce the time for reviewing the unallocated objects to be photographed as well as the time for creating a photographing plan.